A Moment of Weakness
by Starry-skylight
Summary: What would have happened if Phyllis never interrupted Dwight and Angela during "Goodbye Toby?" And how did the affair transpire in the first place? Spoilers and oneshot. Rated M


_**Author's Note:**_ **I wrote this story mostly because I noticed how there were very little Dwangela fics, let alone smutty Dwangela fics. So, I decided to write a really smutty fic that consisted of those two characters because lately i've been obsessed with them. This is set in the episode 'Goodbye, Toby' season 4 episode 14. This is what I pictured might have happened if Phyllis never caught them at the end of the episode. Spoilers and mature. Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed!**

After Toby's going away party comes to an end, the festivities slowly die down. The cold summer breeze seeps over the parking lot as the sun sets and the moon peeks out from the clouds, turning to night. Soon people wrap up and say good bye to their fellow co- workers as they hop in their car to go home for the weekend. The festivities remnant on their tongue as they head home.

However, one particular salesman stays in the parking lot with the carnival, unmoving. Time standing still as he feels his whole future completely disappear from the spectacle that happened not to long ago.

He turns his head to look at his fellow co workers, or who he saw as subordinates, and scrutinizes their faces. All smiling and laughing, unknowing of the pain that resides in his heart. His face scrunches up in pain. Staying there like a rock, he abruptly stands up as he feels tears prickle to his eyes. Hurriedly, he heads to the door that leads to the office building to find solace before anyone sees him like this. His mind runs a mile a minute. How could she do this to him? After all they've been through. He had hoped she would get over that whole Sprinkles debacle, but it appeared not. Maybe she truly didn't love him anymore.

He shakes his head, the tears stinging his eyes, coming up faster. The door swings open as he paces to the stairs, determined to find a safe haven before he let's anyone see him like this. He takes the stairs two at a time, impatient to reach his destination. The click- clack of his shoes sounding from each hit of the tile. Finally, reaching the last landing, his work shoes hit the tile. He brings his trembling hand to the cold metal handle that opens to the office that he works in everyday. A place he liked to call home. He turns the handle as it makes a squeak from rusty hinges and pushes the door open slightly. He stills his movement as he regains his composure and thrusts the door open.

Inside he is greeted with darkness and an empty office. His eyes swivel across the room as he takes in the familiarity, breathing in the welcoming scent. It already makes him feel better.

He takes a step inside when he hears it. A small whimper, one that he has heard many times before in the past. His heart drops to his stomach as he stills his steps. His heart pumps a mile a minute. He raises his head in wonderment, confused as to who else would want to stay so late. His feet move slowly in time to where he heard the noise, when suddenly he stops abruptly in his tracks from the sight of her, sitting there, sobbing.

All of the emotions he felt moments ago come flooding back to him. He takes in her appearance, her face encased by her hands as little sobs expel from her tiny, beautiful mouth. The dim moonlight spills from the window encasing her in a dim glow as she cries softly, her body bent forward and trembling. Someone might think that she looks like a mess, but too him, she looks like an Angel. His Angel.

He moves closer towards her and turns the corner to her desk, careful not to frighten her. He stops only inches from her as he says in the softest voice "Mon- Angela, are you alright?" Catching himself before the pet name could slip past his lips.

His heart pumps faster as he waits for an answer. The blood flowing faster through his veins. She jumps in her seat a little, startled by his presence. Her face stills in her hands and freezes. Knowing who it is, she lifts her head unwillingly. She stops and stares at Dwight with the most distraught look with tear streaks lining her face and she whispers, "Why are you here?" Her lips tremble as she stares up at him, unblinking.

He thinks for a moment, taken aback by her question. He opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. Mentally scolding himself for looking like an idiot he finally gathers his courage and manages to mumble, "Don't marry him" and then adds abruptly, in the softest tone, "Please". Practically begging her.

Angela's head tilts to the side, staring into his eyes. Her eyes blink for a few minutes while she stares. He can't seem to read her expression so he just waits, needing a reply. Slowly but surely, she stands up inch by inch to her full tiny height. Throwing all caution to the wind, she walks slowly towards him slitheringly, she removes any distance between them and brings her body almost flush against his. Her blood pumps in her veins at her boldness as she slowly lifts her hooded eyes to look into his, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Dwight's breath catches in his throat from the warm feeling of her body against his. The warm heat radiating off of her in waves. He trembles against her, taken off guard by her response. He looks into her eyes and peers into them like a window to her soul. All of the love and pain she feels deep in the depths of her. He wishes he could wipe all of the sorrow inside of her free, but knows that he is the cause of her pain. He was the one who killed her Sprinkles. Not a day went by where he didn't feel guilt.

He stares even more into her eyes and sees a change as they darken from greenish brown to dark grey. Arousal clouding her eyes. He opens his mouth to say "Angela, wha -," when her lips push against his on a searing kiss as her body falls against his from standing on her tip toes.

Startled, he steps back an inch catching her in his arms, regaining his composure and pressing her further against him. He slips his hands into her ponytail. Sliding the hair tie from its place he let's her hair fall down to enclose her face like a curtain. He engulfs her hair in his fists and pulls her closer, tugging on her lips hungrily. He bends down to receive more of her hungry kisses and returns her eagerness. He always loved how eager she was as a lover. Always willing to give and receive. When they were alone she completely changed from her uptight and stoic work personality and instead became almost an animal. He's found a new mission, to have her scream his name as he makes her come in every way possible.

Strained by the position, he slides his hands down against the curves of her body down to her waist. With a little jump from her he lifts her petite frame to a sitting position on to Oscar's desk, not caring if he ever found out. Papers and this months paycheck files crush under her weight as she moans with delight.

She wraps her tiny legs around his waist as he steps closer and returns to her succulent lips. This time the kiss is more slow, almost erotic as he nips at her lips, begging for entrance. He has dreamed of this moment for months, to just be allowed to kiss her again, to taste her again. Granting, she opens her mouth and their tongues collide. He feels his entire body sing, the feeling too much to bare. He devours her as their lips move together in rhythm.

He envelops her very soul. All she can feel, touch, smell, taste, and see is Dwight. He consumes her very being and all she can think of is him. Her very core aches and trembles as his rough hands that have spent hours farming beets caress her everywhere. Landing over her luchious hips, inching up up up, when he moves her shirt up to trail over her flat stomach, smoothing his hands there in light, loving caresses. Slowly, he inches towards the bottom lace of her bra, skimming lightly across it. He leaves the most feather like caresses with the tips of his fingers. Her breath hitches when he moves her bra up and out of the way as he envelops her breasts with his warm hands. He squeezes closer to her as their lips make a loud pop when she releases a high pitched moan of pleasure.

The sound she makes pumps the blood straight to his groan, which reflexively makes him thrust up into her, making him lose composure. He forces his attention back to his hands to massage her breasts with great precision as he trails hard pecks down her throat. Her head tilts back to give him more access as she moves her hands through his hair, tugging hard.

Her hands inch downward and reach the buttons that start at his collar. She unbuttons each single button with increasing speed and dexterity until he is free from the confines and she pushes the shirt to the floor with a soft thud. Her fingers then skim over his under shirt and reaches to the bottom and pulls it up over his head as he is taken away from his kisses. She tosses the undershirt over her shoulder and hears it land on Kevin's desk, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care. Their eyes meet for a split second. Their heavy breaths mingling together with every intake. Her thighs tremble and her breath hitches over his heated gaze.

Dwight then returns to his position against her neck as a shiver expands over Angela as he begins to unbutton her blouse in return. He opens up each button one by one and pulls to look directly in her eyes. Their gaze speaks millions as he opens the last button and frees her from its grasp. He sends the blouse flying across desks as his shaking hands flutter back to the comfort of her breasts.

Her back arches from the impact as she gives a low sexy moan in his ear. His excitement heightens and his pants tighten against him. He catches the clasp at the back of her bra and flicks it open with the skill of having done that hundreds of times with her before. He caresses her shoulders as he expertly slides her straps down little by little on each arm and throws the bra to the ground near his shirt.

He lifts his head directly face to face with her breasts and appreciates them for their beauty. He tests each ones weight in his hands as he catches her watching him carefully. Staring directly in her eyes, he opens his mouth to suck in her left breast.

Her eyes roll in the back of her head as he sucks furiously at her breast. The other breast he massages thoroughly with his rough hand and pinches her nipple with great strength.

She gasps and moans as she pushes his head further down as he takes in more of her breast. He licks and suckles before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment.

Angela gives him moans of encouragement when her delicate, stubby fingers trail down to the buckle at his pants. She pops open the buckle and whips his belt out of the loops with one hand as the other one entangles in Dwight's hair, encouraging his mouth's suction. With the flick of her wrist his pant button becomes undone and his pants are pushed to the floor.

Taking her time, she rubs her nails over the hair on his stomach that disappears in his boxer briefs. She feels the shiver he makes from the movement as she slides her small hand into his briefs. He chokes against her when she taps her nail lightly on his member. Skimming lightly at the base. Then, grazing further down his shaft until she wraps her small fingers around all of him. Her thumb inches to the tip and rolls against it, sliding the pre cum on to her small digit. Rolling around in short, circular motions.

She takes her hand out and grasps his head to look at her. His eyes widen as she takes her finger and licks the semen off and sucks on it. Her tongue licking it back and forth. His eyes darken as he loses all self control. Forcefully he crashes their lips together. He can taste himself on her tongue when he forcefully pulls her black pencil skirt off her and down her short, luxurious legs. He breaks from the kiss with a loud pop as he skims tender kisses filled with the dart of his tongue down each delicate leg one by one as he flings her skirt off.

Once finished he stands up slowly, but abruptly stops when he reaches between her legs. He takes in her lacy underwear as he inches closer and inhales her scent. Musky with a hint of vanilla. Just how he remembers. Her breathing shakes as he grabs both legs to bring her feet up to perch on her desk with her knees bent at an angle.

Unable to stop himself, he rubs his nose against her and breaths deeply, the memories of her flooding back to him. He flicks his tongue back and forth against her, as she throbs for more.

Not able to control himself, he rips her panties off her hips as she gasps with arousal. She thrusts her hips into his face as he returns to where she throbs most. Taking her hips in his hands, he stares directly at her, taking her in. His gaze burns straight through her. Then, without warning, he licks against her slit as he feels her tremble against him. Her hands slip into his hair as he devours her with full force like she is his first meal in years. His tongue flicks back and fourth as she screams his name, making him throb with arousal and hunger. His tongue finds her clit and he massages there with ferocity and greatness as he feels her with his index finger. Opening her up and gliding against her slit. Her screams quite down as they become whimpers and soft mews until his long digit enters her forcefully, catching her off guard. She screams with pleasure as she trembles against him and rides the waves of her orgasm, almost too unbearable as she pushes his head away, not able to take any more. Her muscles flutter back and forth against his finger, relaxing.

Pulling his face back to hers, she locks eyes with him. Her hands travel down to his boxer briefs and she tugs them off to have his throbbing member spring from its confines. He sighs in relief as he steps out of them. They stand still, so close to each other as they take in each others appearances.

Not allowing for this sweet moment to pass, Dwight brings his hand up to her plush face and strokes her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Just one moment. To feel all the love that they have for each other, but won't say it.

Once the moment passes Dwight shakes it off and kneads her thighs. Grasping them firmly and slowly spreading them far apart. Dwight pulls her to the edge of the table and aligns himself at her entrance.

Angela's breath hitches as she waits for him to enter her completely. Her hands crawl down against his waist and slide to his butt. Pushing him as close as possible.

In one fell swoop his long member plunges into her with as much force as he can muster as she moans long and hard against him. She envelops him as he digs deep as he can go, reaching the hilt and filling her up. They stay still like that for a second, flushed against each other with him balls deep inside of her, their breathing hard as they gather themselves. Her muscles flutter against him, throbbing softly against his long member.

Then, Dwight begins to pull out inch by inch and then pumps back in with erratic force. A soft 'unh' expels from Angela's mouth as he fills her up even more.

Her legs lock against his back as she pulls him deep inside of her. Her entire body feels on fire as he begins to thrust harder inside of her. In and out, in and out. 'Oh!' 'Yes, there!' He hits that spot. That spot that makes her toes curl and her nails scrape against the skin of his back. She screams out in lust, thrusting back, giving him everything she has. Their moans and grunts envelop the office with each thrust. Going faster and faster. The sound of their skin slapping off of each other as Dwight thrusts deeper and deeper inside of her. Always hitting that spot that makes her squirm.

For many years she felt ashamed about sex, feeling as though God would shame her for it, but with Dwight she forgets all of that. She lets him consume her, take over her entire body as he makes her see stars.

"More!" she screams, feeling as though she is possessed while he thrusts and pounds and plunges into her. Each thrust setting her more and more on fire. Her eyes roll in the back of her head when she feels herself tumbling over the edge. Dwight's hips now erratically pumping into her in and out, in and out, his mouth set in a firm line. Sweat forms over his brow as he forces himself not to release yet. He brings his digits to her area that throbs the most and flicks and pulls her clit harshly, wanting her to come first.

Her entire body catches on fire as she falls over the edge and screams out with moans of pleasure. The pleasure consuming her body. Her nails dig into his back, moaning even more. Her soul being ripped apart from the impact as he pumps even harder, faster into her. Helping her ride out from her high.

Seconds later, Dwight follows her over the edge, grunting as he spills and spurts into her. Grunting from the impact. His hips lose control by thrusting into her with erratic movements, never stopping.

They both slow the movement of their hips, stilling them over time. They gasp for breath against each other as they regain their composure after their high. Dwight still completely buried deep inside of her, the feeling of her surrounding him still creates a chill up his spine.

They both stay in that position, not wanting it to end just yet. A few minutes later, Dwight softens and pulls out of Angela, creating moans from each of them and he bends down to retrieve his clothing. He pulls on his underwear and pants at the same time and helps her retrieve her clothes that landed all over the office. They dress in silence, neither one looking at each other.

Once finished, they gather their belongings and head out to the exit of the office. Neither one speaking during the ride of the elevator as it reaches the bottom floor. Their eyes downcast so that they won't meet each other's gaze. They head to the parking lot and scurry over to their separate cars. Neither one saying a word about what just happened moments ago, but know that it won't be the last time that it would happen. It was just a moment of weakness. Right?


End file.
